No Matter What I'll always love you
by KyoFanGirl
Summary: When Sango Finally tells Miroku her feelings for him what'll be his reaction? WAFF Please R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but man do I wish I owned Miroku!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi everybody!! This is my first Inu Yasha fic and my first romance fic, too so I hope you guys like it!  
  
No Matter What  
  
Sango sat on the wooden porch of Kaede's hut trying to escape the madness that was going on inside………it was the same every night………  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome's voice shattered the quiet night air and the sound of Inu Yasha crashing through the boards echoed throughout the village. Sango quietly chuckled to herself. No matter how much they tried to hide it Inu Yasha and Kagome truly cared for each other and practically everyone knew it. She wished she had someone like that………not just any someone. She wished she had Miroku to care for her………the way she cared for him.  
  
"It'll never happen." She told herself as she petted Kirara who was curled up in her lap. No matter how many times Sango told herself that she refused to believe it, and every time he acted lecherous toward another girl or asked a girl to bare his child it tore away a piece of her heart. Pretty soon she'd run out of pieces to break off and she wouldn't be able to take it anymore. "What do I do, Kirara?" Sango asked the adorable fire cat as she stroked it's back.  
  
"Do about what, Sango-sama?" a voice asked from behind her. Sango whipped around in surprise and saw Miroku standing there with the same silly grin he always had on his face.  
  
"H-Houshi-sama! You startled me!"  
  
"So, Sango-sama. What's your dilemma?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to her. A light breeze suddenly picked up and blew loose strands of Sango's ebony hair into her face. 'Geez, she's so beautiful!' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"D-Dilemma? Oh! It's nothing." She said dully as she stared at the trees that were swaying in the breeze. Her face was completely expressionless and she seemed to daze.  
  
"Well, you know if you ever have any problems you can always come talk to Me." he told her reassuringly. 'I better not do anything perverted right………now………*gulp*' It was too late. His hand had already slid over to her and was planted firmly on her backside. He quickly pulled it away and braced himself for a slap that would send him flying to the other end of the earth. When it didn't come Miroku put his arms down and let out a sigh of relief. 'Why didn't she slap me?' he silently asked himself. 'That's not like her at all………' 'Maybe……….' he thought hopefully, 'Maybe she's starting to like me……!' but when he looked over at her he saw that she was………crying?! Now this really wasn't like her at all!  
  
"Sango-sama! What's wrong?!" asked a very concerned Miroku. "I-Is it something I did? I'm sorry!" He gushed out. But the tears continued to fall.  
  
'Why?' Sango asked herself, 'Why does he touch me like that? And why does he act this way toward me if he doesn't even care?!' She was being shredded to pieces and the inside. She had to find a way to stop the pain! And fast! She just couldn't take it anymore. Sango sharply reached over and grabbed hold of Miroku's robes. He looked into her eyes and watched as the tears stained her pale, beautiful skin.  
  
"Miroku! I have to tell you something………I can't hold it in anymore………"  
  
"Sure, Sango," He said surprised that she called him by his real name instead of 'Houshi-sama'   
  
"You can tell me anything." He now started stroking her hair to comfort her. He would do anything to make her happy.  
  
"Miroku, I………" Sango just couldn't seem to get the words to come out, "I love you………" She told him barely above a whisper. His eyes lit up with surprise, but also with rejoice. He had hoped all along that she felt that way because he loved her with every fiber of his being. Miroku lightly placed his hand under Sango's chin and tilted her head upward so he could look straight into her eyes. With his other hand he softly wiped away her tears and then he smiled.  
  
"Sango-sama, I love you too. I love you with all my heart!" Those words flowed so easily from his lips that he knew it must've been meant to be. Sango was so happy to hear this that she threw her arms around him and they embraced. They both felt so right in each other's arms. It was meant to be and they both knew it. After a few wonderful minutes in Miroku's arms Sango slowly pulled away to look into his eyes, and he did the same. They deeply stared into each other's souls, their faces becoming closer and closer until finally they joined together in a passionate kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. When they pulled apart Sango blushed realizing that she just had her first kiss and she was glad that she shared it with the man she loved, Miroku.  
  
Suddenly Miroku's handsome face turned serious. "Sango-sama, there is something I must ask you." He told her gravely. She sat up straight so she could listen closely. "We both know that I might not have much time left," He said holding out his hand to indicate the terrible curse that plagued him, the Kazaana. "Could you still love me knowing that I could die any day now?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!" She told him as she rested her head on his chest. "I'll love you forever!"  
  
"And I will love you no matter what happens, Sango-sama. Always." Then he wrapped his arms around her and they laid like that, gazing at the stars.  
  
"Awwwwwww! That's so sweet!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, why do you have to watch them?!" Inu Yasha asked her sharply. She had been watching the whole scene. Miroku hadn't shut the door all the way when he walked out so she figured it couldn't hurt to take a little peek! They were laying in each other's arms looking content as they watched a shooting star go by. 'I wonder what they wished for.' Kagome thought. "Don't they look so cute together, Inu Yasha?"   
  
"Feh!" The hanyou replied, "I'm going to bed!" and he walked off. When he was halfway down the hallway he turned around. "Stop spying on them!" He told Kagome. She let out a sigh and quietly closed the door. She was so glad that Sango and Miroku were finally together and she had a feeling they'd be happy with each other for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~  
  
Well, That's it!! Hope everyone like it and I apologize greatly if anyone's OOC!! Please review 'cuz I love hearing what ya'll think!! 


End file.
